¿Culpable o Inocente?
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: Sakura es una policía que se encuentra en la parte de investigación de homicidios que siempre se las ingenia para que los testigos y sospechosos digan toda la verdad. Pero un día llega un joven que pone patas arriba su mundo, y que por más que quiera no puede tratarlo igual que a los demás. Pero, es sospechoso de un asesinato en primer grado. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Será culpable o inocente?


**¿Culpable o Inocente?**

Era una tarde agitada en la estación de policía. Apenas comenzaba el otoño y las primeras hojas comenzaban a adornar el pavimento de las calles. Era un vecindario muy tranquilo por las mañanas, pero a la noche se comenzaban a juntar bandas de pandilleros y hacían desastres. Peleas por problemas de drogas, robos, mafia, y millones de otras cosas. Comúnmente si se trataba de algún asesinato de algún adicto siempre quedaba en el olvido. Así era el tema. A los jefes de policías o al gobierno no les importaba resolver esa clase de casos, no valían la pena. Así de egoísta era el sistema. Por más que algún detective o policía de homicidio quisiera resolverlo no lo dejaban, salvo que quisiera resolverlo sin ningún tipo de respaldo e información. Pero cuando había un asesinato a alguien importante, quizá algún jefe de la mafia o alguien con mucho poder, que aporte un par de dólares a los mandos policiales y al gobierno, ahí sí importaba, y mucho. En ese momento ponían patas arriba la estación de policía y exigían a sus mejores hombres que resolvieran el caso lo más rápido posible porque no podían permitir que un asesino anduviera libre por la calle. Pero la realidad era que no podían permitir que una persona haya matado a su proveedor de dinero fácil y sucio.

Una joven ya estaba harta de esperar a su compañero en la oficina. Cada tanto miraba la hora impaciente. Una y otra vez se repetía así misma que ella debió interrogarlo, no por nada la conocían por ser persuasiva con los sospechosos. Pero como se refería a un sospechoso que se insinúa mato al jefe de los jefes mafiosos preferían tenerla apartada por temor. Ella no entendía eso, era verdad que era mujer y era joven, pero había creído que ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz. Sola había perseguido durante 20 cuadras a un ladrón del doble de tamaño que ella, y sola lo tumbo y arresto. Pero aun así la seguían subestimando, así era el maldito sistema, siempre iban a creer que la mujer solo por ser más delicada era una inútil. De cualquier forma, ella era muy consiente que todos sus compañeros de trabajo la apoyaban, solo los que estaban al mando eran así. Pero ya se había acostumbrado un poco, pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente en ese momento. Lo que más deseaba era poder ir y hablar con el sospechoso y que desembuchara la verdad, y caso cerrado. Pero no, ella se encontraba en la oficina que compartía con su compañero, sentada en su silla con un café en la mano y mirando su reloj cada 5 segundos. Ella vestía un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado al cuerpo, dejando apreciar sus hermosas curvas y piernas, y una camisa roja de mangas ¾ y unos zapatos con un poco de taco. Estuvo sentada por varias horas sin poder distraerse. Llegada la noche, volvió su compañero. Ella se levantó apresuradamente dejando el café en el escritorio.

-Sasori ¿cómo te fue? –pregunto atropellando las palabras a un joven pelirrojo vestido de pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca. Él simplemente la miro por un momento y luego suspiro.

-Nada bien, Sakura. El maldito no quiere admitir que fue el asesino. Incluso dice que no lo conoce. Intentamos de todo, pero no hay caso –dijo el joven de cabello rojo. Ella lo observo e hizo una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Pero que lastima! –dijo bromeando. Sasori sonrió.

-Y a eso vine. Dijeron que vayas tú a encargarte de él –dijo simulando que le molestaba. Sakura asintió feliz y fue rumbo a la sala en donde entrevistaban a los testigos y acusados. Sasori fue detrás de ella. Al llegar entro en la parte donde algunos miraban la entrevista desde un vidrio en dónde se podía mirar pero sin ser vistos.

-Que bueno que viniste, Sakura –dijo jefe de detectives. Ella sonrió y miro por el vidrio. Vio a un joven pelinegro con un jean azul, remera negra y chaqueta negra, sentado mirando para abajo. Por alguna razón sintió lastima de aquel joven que hacía más de 5 horas se encontraba sentado hablando con personas que le gritaban. Porque así era la forma de hablar con los acusados. Al principio se era bueno y amable, pero cuando se veía que no querían hablar y decían que eran inocentes, comenzaba una serie de gritos. Muchas veces los entrevistaban dos policías, y empezaba un juego de 'policía bueno y policía malo', para intentar que el sospechoso hable con el 'policía bueno'. Pero si no había resultado, llamaban a Sakura Haruno, experta en hablar y poner a sus pies a todos los sospechosos y testigos. Por alguna razón siempre caían antes ella, y no porque los sedujera como decían algunos policías molestos porque ella conseguía que sus testigos hablaran con ella, sino por la forma de hablar. Ella comenzaba amable, pero cuando se enojaba nadie quería quedarse en el lugar mucho tiempo, y los testigos y sospechosos no eran la excepción. Preferían contar todo e irse a la cárcel o a su casa, dependiendo si era inocente o culpable, pero no quedarse ahí solos con ella. Sakura salió de donde se encontraba y fue a la puerta para entrar al lugar donde iba a entrevistar al sospechoso. Al entrar, solo había un solo policía a la derecha de la entrada, que siempre está para vigilar que el sospechoso no intentara nada malo.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sakura al sospechoso. El joven levanto la vista y la miro. Tenía unos ojos negros muy profundos. Una mirada muy peculiar, que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Intento mantener la calma y no sobresaltarse por eso. Tomo asiento frente a él-. Muy bien. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y te haré unas preguntas –dijo amablemente. El joven solo la observaba. «Este joven será difícil», pensaba Sakura. No solo lo pensaba porque se veía muy reservado, sino que le parecía extremadamente guapo y la ponía muy nerviosa su presencia-. ¿Conoces a este hombre? –pregunto poniendo una foto de la persona asesinada frente a él.

-No –dijo seriamente el joven.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que tenga registrado tu número en su celular? –cuestiono Sakura hábilmente. El joven la observo por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, hasta que se dignó en responder.

-No lo sé –dijo simplemente. Sakura suspiró. Las respuestas no eran las que quería, pero por alguna razón no podía ser como siempre. No podía enojarse con ese chico que tenía frente a ella. Miro los papeles que tenía información sobre él, y por qué se creía que fue el asesino.

-Dime, Sasuke ¿Qué estuviste haciendo el día del asesinato?

-Estuve en mi casa –dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmar que estuviste ahí? –pregunto mirándolo a esos ojos profundos e intensos.

-No –dijo Sasuke. Sakura hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar los papeles. Ella ya no sabía qué preguntarle, no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Sí. Por alguna extraña razón Sakura quería ayudarlo a salir de ahí, pero dada las circunstancias era casi imposible.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes que tenemos suficientes pruebas como para dejarte encerrado esta noche? –pregunto Sakura intentando convencer a Sasuke que diga algo que lo ayude en la causa. El joven pelinegro solo la miro y no dijo nada. Sakura continuo preguntándole varias cosas, pero siempre era lo mismo. Ella se levantó, salió y fue a hablar con su jefe.

-No podemos encerrarlo –dijo Sakura muy segura de sí misma. Sasori que estaba al lado del jefe abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no, Sakura? –pregunto su jefe. Sasori miro a su jefe y luego a Sakura. « ¿Acaso está loca o qué le pasa?», pensó Sasori.

-No lo sé –dijo Sakura un poco confundida. Su jefe hizo una mueca y pensó por un momento. Sakura ni siquiera entendía por qué lo estaba ayudando ¡todo daba a entender que él había sido el asesino! Pero por alguna razón sintió lastima por él. No sabía si él había sido o no, pero sentía compasión por ese joven.

-Hoy pasara la noche aquí, mañana ya se podrá ir a su casa. Pero tendrá que venir todos los días a verte para mostrar que no se fugó. Todo hasta el juicio –dijo el jefe. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos y asintió fervientemente.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio de aquella vez que le pidió a su jefe no encarcelar al joven Sasuke Uchiha. Y como él había pedido, Sasuke iba todos los días a la estación de policía a ver a Sakura. Él esperaba que ella lo ayudara, aunque no se lo decía directamente. Al principio era muy incómodo, ya que se tenía que quedar frente al escritorio de la joven de cabello rosa durante varias horas. Ella era de hablar bastante, y no le importaba tanto que él no le contestase casi nunca, él solo se limitaba a escucharla. Pero pasado el tiempo esperaba ansioso que llegara la hora para poder verla. Lo único que le molestaba era que estuviese su compañero. Un pelirrojo bastante malhumorado, al menos cuando estaba él. Se notaba a mucha distancia que se sentía atraído por Sakura, aunque ella pareciese no enterarse de ello. Sasuke había comenzado a sentirse muy atraído por Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada de ella, ya que temía ir preso y hacerla sufrir. Él mismo se sorprendía de sus sentimientos, ya que jamás creyó sentir eso por una chica, y menos a tal punto de preocuparse por su bienestar.

Ya era de noche y Sakura estaba leyendo un informe, mientras Sasuke estaba frente a ella sentado mirándola. La joven se veía muy concentrada leyendo que no presto atención cuando el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado. « ¿Por qué me atrae tanto?», pensaba. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba y mucho, quería protegerla. Eso era lo que más deseaba. Le hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias, pero si no hubiera pasado lo que paso no la habría conocido. Después de pasado un tiempo, Sakura dejo a un costado el informe y lo miro.

-Sasuke, pasado mañana es el juicio. Lamentablemente aun sigues siendo el único sospechoso –dijo Sakura tristemente. Temía perderlo. No quería dejar de verlo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado de verlo todos los días, y no quería dejar de hacerlo. Sasuke suspiro.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, eso provoco que Sakura se ruborizara-. Gracias por todo –dijo. Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la mirada del joven pelinegro. Estuvieron hablando durante un poco más de tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de que Sasuke se vaya y Sakura vaya a su casa. Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de la estación de policía, con miradas penetrantes sobre Sasuke, cosa que ya era normal. Al salir era una noche tranquila y oscura. El cielo estaba nublado y ágilmente caí la lluvia sobre las calles, mojando y creando pequeños charcos. Sakura saco su paraguas y al abrirlo giro y vio como Sasuke se iba caminando con la lluvia. Ella apresuro el paso.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera…! –dijo Sakura elevando la voz. Él se giró y ella llego hasta donde estaba, y puso el paraguas arriba de ambos. Ella sonrió-. Deja que te acompaño, no quiero que te mojes –dijo amablemente. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y ella se ruborizo, le encantaba esa sonrisa, era muy atrapante y encantadora. Ambos iban caminando por el pavimento. No había casi nadie en la calle, ya que al no ser un vecindario seguro, una vez llegada la noche las personas permanecían en sus casas. Pero al mismo tiempo era temprano como para que las pandillas salieran a hacer sus desastres. Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Sasuke, este abrió y miro a Sakura. Ella no quería irse. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le decía que se quedase con él. Temía que no le quedara mucho tiempo juntos, y eso le entristecía.

-Eh…Sasuke. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco sobre el caso? –dijo Sakura inventando la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió. Sasuke la miro sin comprender, pero él también quería estar con ella, así que le siguió la corriente.

-Buena idea. Pasa –dijo haciendo lugar para que ella pasara.

Una vez que entraron, Sakura miro para todos lados, apreciando el departamento de Sasuke. Era más bien pequeño. A la izquierda se encontraba un pasillo con dos puertas, una la de su habitación y la otra del baño. A la derecha se encontraba el living, con un sillón puesto perpendicularmente a la gran ventana, y luego había una apertura que daba paso a la cocina. Sasuke dejo su chaqueta en un perchero y le hizo gesto a Sakura que dejara la suya también. Ella lo hizo, quedando con una camisa blanca y su pantalón de vestir negro con los zapatos. Mientras que Sasuke quedo con una remera roja y un jean negro con sus zapatillas.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunto Sasuke, intentando evitar el nerviosismo de tenerla en su casa.

-Claro, estaría bien –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Y así fue como comieron juntos. Para la sorpresa de la joven de cabello rosa fue Sasuke quien cocino, y aún más sorprendente, era delicioso-. ¡Waa! Sasuke estuvo riquísimo –dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón muy satisfecha. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo con una media sonrisa. Sakura miro al costado que había una mesita con una foto. Estaba Sasuke junto a un joven más alto que él con pelo largo, eran muy parecidos.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto una Sakura curiosa. El pelinegro se giró y miro, e hizo una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Mi hermano mayor –dijo un Sasuke desganado. La joven se sorprendió, no pensó nunca verlo con ese rostro.

-¿Le paso algo?

-Lo mataron –dijo Sasuke seriamente. Sakura se sobresaltó.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Quién? –pregunto sorprendida. Sasuke le dedico una mirada larga.

-Él era un gran detective, y estaba investigando un caso de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de la ciudad. Y al estar tan cerca de que lo arrestaran lo mandaron a matar –dijo apretando la mandíbula, y mostrando un odio muy obvio. Sakura no sabía qué decirle, no esperaba semejante historia detrás de él. Y por cómo lo decía, era más que obvio que el culpable no fue condenado.

-Lo siento tanto, Sasuke –dijo ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Sasuke no le respondió el abrazo, solo la miraba. Nunca había sentido un abrazo tan cálido cómo ese. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía en paz. Cuando Sakura se alejó, sus miradas chocaron. Los ojos profundamente negros de Sasuke miraban a través de los ojos verdes de Sakura. Una mirada hipnótica, llena de emociones. Poco a poco, Sakura se fue acercando hasta llegar a los labios del pelinegro. Su corazón latía muy rápido, temía el rechazo, pero ya estaba ahí. Debía arriesgarse o sino iba a perder la oportunidad. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke rápidamente correspondió el beso. Era un beso de necesidad, de calor. La joven de cabello rosa paso sus brazos por el cuello del ojinegro, mientras que él posaba sus manos en su cintura. Fue un beso lleno de fogosidad, era como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. El beso comenzó a profundizarse cada vez más. Sus lenguas jugaban en un vaivén. Sasuke recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Sakura con pasión. Ella pasó su mano por el cabello de Sasuke. No podía evitarlo, estaba loca por ese joven. Le gustaba cada centímetro de él. Él acariciaba la cintura y espalda de Sakura. Estaba completamente en éxtasis, le gustaba mucho, y al poder tenerla así era lo mejor. Era verdad que no se quería involucrar, pero una vez que ella dio ese paso no pudo rechazarla, quería besarla, abrazarla, estar siempre a su lado. ¿Amor? Eso no lo sabía muy bien aún. Nunca lo sintió, no sabía cómo debía ser, pero lo único que sabía era que no quería dejar de acariciarla y besarla. En menos de 10 segundos, Sakura se encontraba acostada en la cama con Sasuke encima, besándole el cuello. Ambos corazones se encontraban latiendo velozmente. Cada latido igualaba al otro. Sakura no podía creer que su sueño más íntimo estaba siendo consumado. Pero aun así dudaba. Conocía a Sasuke y le gustaba, e incluso podía decirse que se había enamorado de él, pero él ¿qué sentía por ella? Era obvio que le gustaba, pero ¿sentía amor? Ella no quería estar, en especial en su primera vez, con alguien que solo la deseaba pero no la amaba. Mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello y la barbilla, y paseaba su mano por la cintura y pierna de Sakura, ella decidió hablar intentando no cegarse por el placer que le hacía sentir.

-Sa-Sasuke… -dijo ahogando un gemido-. Debo pre-preguntarte algo –Sasuke la miro confundido. Sakura se ruborizo. Esos ojos tan negros y profundos le ponían la piel de gallina-. ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Me amas? –pregunto con vergüenza. El pelinegro se quedó plasmado, no esperaba semejante pregunta ¿qué le respondería? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Era verdad que la quería mucho, que se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿era amor? Si pensaba en lo que el hermano le había demostrado sobre el amor ¿qué sentía por Sakura?

-Sakura…yo…te…te a…-decía mirándola. Pero no aguanto los nervios y desvió la mirada-. Te amo –dijo casi en un susurro. Al fin lo tenía claro. Las cosas que Sakura le hacía sentir no era simplemente deseo, o simplemente "gustar", era mucho más profundo. La joven de pelo rosa sonrió, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo –dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro de Sasuke, y obligándolo a verla. Él solo la observo e hizo una media sonrisa. En ese momento, sellaron sus declaraciones con un beso tierno, que poco a poco comenzó a levantar en intensidad. La lengua de Sasuke recorría toda la boca de Sakura, no había ni un lugar donde no hubiera saboreado. Él iba recorriendo y acariciando sus piernas, mientras que ella comenzaba a levantar su remera. Sasuke sonrió en el beso. Se separó y se la quitó. Sakura quedo boquiabierta. Siempre se había imaginado ver a Sasuke sin remera, pero era aún mejor de lo que se imaginaba. No podía creer el tenerlo así, y solo para ella. Él se recostó y continúo besando apasionadamente a Sakura, mientras que ella acariciaba toda la espalda descubierta del pelinegro. Sakura gemía, mientras Sasuke dejaba su boca y bajaba para comenzar a abrir su camisa. La aprecio una vez que la había desabrochado toda, y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Cuando ella lo vio se ruborizo, le daba bastante pena que la viera así. Sasuke dejo de mirarla y comenzó a besar su abdomen y lo que el brasier dejaba a la vista. Sakura intentaba ahogar los gemidos mordiéndose el labio, pero no había remedio, él provocaba demasiado en ella. En cuanto menos lo esperaba, ella se encontraba desnuda frente al joven pelinegro, que también estaba desnudo. Sakura se ruborizo y él se acercó a su oído.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto con delicadeza. Las piernas de ella habían comenzaron a temblar.

-Es que estoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez –dijo Sakura completamente avergonzada, ya que temía decepcionar a Sasuke, porque consideraba que él ya tenía experiencia.

-Hmp…no te preocupes, seré suave. Además, también es mi primera vez –dijo un poco tímido. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sasuke prosiguió acariciando los pechos de Sakura, mientras está gemía y se aferraba a su espalda. El joven pelinegro intentaba excitarla lo más posible para que su entrada fuera más pasable y que ella no sufriera. Sus besos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a su pecho, y su mano bajó a sus piernas.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Lo que él la hacía sentir no tenía comparación. Su temor se había ido por completo, y solo deseaba que Sasuke entrara. Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento dejo de besar su cuerpo y subió nuevamente, comenzando a besar sus labios suavemente. Se acomodó bien entre Sakura, mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Dejo de besarla y la miro. Ella le sonrió, eso le dio a entender que ella ya estaba lista. Y finalmente, ambos se unieron y pasaron la noche siendo uno…

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura estuvo íntimamente con Sasuke. Era la mañana y ella miraba por la ventana de su cocina. Observaba como el cielo se iba nublando más y más, sin dejar que ni un rayo de sol se filtrara entre ellas, en cualquier momento iba a llover. Su mirada se tornaba melancólica y triste. Su mente daba vueltas sin poder concentrarse en un tema fijo, parecía perdida al igual que su vista. Después de terminar de desayunar agarro sus cosas y salió. Se encontraba sin ganas, exhausta. Como si una parte de ella hubiera desaparecido. Iba caminando lentamente hacía la parada de autobús, si, esta vez no iba al trabajo, iba a un lugar que deseaba no visitar. Paso bastante tiempo hasta que logro llegar. Miro el establecimiento y se veía aterrador y sombrío. Un gran edificio viejo, rodeado de un alambrado de más de tres metros de alto. Antes de entrar tuvo que mostrar su placa y documento. Entrar en ese lugar no era muy fácil, y mucho menos salir. Prosiguió por un pasillo y nuevamente le pidieron el documento, pero esta vez la revisaron de arriba abajo. Una vez aprobado el examen la escoltaron hasta una habitación donde se encontraban mesas cuadradas con divisiones y frente a ellas un vidrio blindado, y pegado en las divisiones se encontraba un teléfono, tanto del lado que se encontraba Sakura como del otro. La guiaron hasta una de las mesas y ella tomo asiento, mientras que la persona que la había acompañado se iba. Espero por unos minutos hasta que vio como un joven pelinegro con las manos y pies esposados se acercaba. El policía que lo acompañaba le saco las esposas de las muñecas y le abrió la puerta, para poder entrar y ponerse frente a frente con Sakura. Él tenía una mirada perdida y grandes ojeras, Sakura al verlo sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ambos agarraron el tubo del teléfono y lo pusieron en sus orejas.

-Sasuke…¿cómo te encuentras? –dijo Sakura intentando no quebrarse.

-Bien –respondió Sasuke sombríamente. Era lamentable, pero en el día del juicio los esfuerzos de Sakura por mostrar su inocencia no lograron nada. Las pruebas era más que suficientes, y es así que acusaron a Sasuke Uchiha de asesinato en primer grado, y una condena de cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Desde ese día, Sakura se carcomía el cerebro intentando resolver el asunto y que liberen a Sasuke, ella se sentía responsable que alguien inocente vaya preso, en especial alguien tan bueno como Sasuke.

-Realmente lo siento –dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro desvió la mirada. Le partía el corazón ver a Sakura llorar-. Haré lo posible para sacarte.

-Déjalo así –dijo secamente. Sakura lo miro y negó.

-No, luchare por sacarte. Haré todo lo que este en mi alcanza –dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. En ese momento entro el policía.

-Uchiha, ya se terminó –dijo prepotente. Sasuke lo miro y asintió. Giro a mirar a Sakura.

-Adiós –dijo con la mirada oscurecida.

-Te amo –dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. El ojinegro sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo también –fue lo único que dijo, ya que colgó y se paró. El policía lo volvió a esposar y se alejaron. Al llegar a su celda, lo desposaron y él entro. Se recostó en esa cama oscura y vacía. Miro hacia el techo, gris, opaco y triste. No pudo evitar reírse de lo irónica que era la vida. A lo que llamamos justicia solo es una vil forma de intentar mostrar que los que controlan al país son los que tienen poder y dinero. Mientras que las personas inteligentes son oprimidas por ellos, y los ignorantes sucumben ante las palabras bonitas de los políticos. Es irónico, porque para mostrar que ellos hacen algo por la "seguridad" de los ciudadanos, mandan presos a las primeras personas que aparecen en su camino, cuando en realidad el 80% de ellos son inocentes. Lo que llamamos justicia no es más que una injusticia disfrazada. Una vil mentira. Cuando mataron al hermano de Sasuke solo fue eso, o peor aún, no encerraron a nadie. Sasuke tenía mil pruebas para mostrar quien lo había mandado a matar ¿qué hicieron? Un incendio accidental. Oh si, un incendio a propósito que quisieron mostrar como un accidente. Pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Lo más incisivo era que por primera vez la "justicia" había sido justa. Por primera vez habían metido preso a alguien que realmente había sido culpable…

 **FIN**

* * *

Holaa! Acá de nuevo yo! Con un nuevo one-shot...un poco largo jaja pero mejor así ¿no? jeje

Espero que les guste! :) Espero sus comentarios para saber qué tal me quedo! Ya que me tiene nerviosa...ya que no estoy segura si soy buena escribiendo lemon...o lime mejor dicho e.e jejeje Diganme si quedo bien u.u

Besos!

~ **F** enix **C** armesi~


End file.
